Their pain
by bananadramas
Summary: Meg has found out that Kevin has died. Can she accept Kevins death and move on with her life? ... Kevin has deserted the army and is on the run. Will he ever stop feeling guilty that he left his home, country and girl without a word?


**This is just a short piece of fluff that came to mind and it's how I imagine Meg to have felt when she found out Kevin died. I actually like Meg as a character and I liked her and Kevin as a couple even more.**

**I've screwed around a bit and made Meg meet Anthony before she meets Luke. Meg also seems a lot more sensitive and slightly out of character, but I think she is portrayed in a terrible light in the show, and that if anyone has her acting semi-normal, it seems odd. Anyway, this is how I like to think of her.**

***EDIT* After watching the Thanksgiving episode of Family Guy, my hopes were re-ignited that Meg and Kevin could end up together! Thus I've added in some new details to up the story. I'll also be adding a chapter that talks from Kevin's point of view...just wait and see!**

* * *

It was Thanksgiving Day and Meg wasn't feeling particularly thankful. She was in a bad mood because Peter pulled another of his 'hilarious' pranks on her in celebration of Thanksgiving.

The doorbell rang, but Meg didn't bother to answer it. Rather, she walked out of her room and hovered on the stairs to see who it was.

Seeing it was Mr. Swanston she nearly walked away until she noticed he looked particularly devastated. She looked on as he came inside and after a minute of agonising silence he spoke.

"Kevin died on duty in Iraq."

Meg's head snapped up. She was sure she hadn't heard what he said correctly. No, she was sure of it. Kevin couldn't be dead. He promised to come back to her. He _promised._

Meg stumbled back into her room and she felt the familiar feeling of being ignored. No one, especially Peter realised how this news might affect her.

Meg felt her head spin and she was having trouble breathing. Before she knew what was happening, a waterfall of tears was falling down her face. Her heart was breaking. She could feel it. She and Kevin were so close.

A lot of people didn't know it but she always had a friend with Kevin. When Meg was a slave to Neil, Kevin found time to treat her blistered hands. When Meg was heartbroken by Mayor West, Kevin gave Meg the words of comfort she desperately needed to hear.

Of course her family treated her like dirt and it made her feel like crap. When they read her diary out loud, she felt ashamed that no one loved her. When they forgot she was allergic to peanuts, she felt her heart break. But Kevin was always there to give her a hug and a smile.

Meg had liked Kevin for ages. But it was only just before he left for Iraq did she confess how she felt to him. To her surprise, he admitted he liked her too and they started to date. They kept it a secret because they knew how their families wouldn't understand and would react stupidly.

When Kevin left to serve in Iraq, he promised to write every month and he had kept his promise. Meg's tears were so thick she could barely see but she tore to under her bed and found the pile of letters that she received from Kevin. She felt herself falling apart when she read the last letter and it was ended with

"It's crazy here Meg, but i'll get out somehow. I will come back to you."

* * *

The days flew by and Meg kept to her room. She spent all her time in darkness crying and reminiscing. She was constantly re reading her letters and staring at Kevin's photograph. At night, her dreams were filled with memories of her and Kevin kissing, her and Kevin laughing. The dreams tortured Meg but she couldn't let go.

A week after receiving the news, Meg forced herself to sleep. She had lost weight and her eyes were bloodshot and red. She felt herself getting drowsy and she finally felt her mind ease as she shut her eyes.

_She was in a dark corridor. She could see a light but it was far away._

_Meg felt scared as she realised the light was coming closer to her._

_She was petrified with fear and she couldn't move as the light came closer and closer._

_Then she realised what the light was. It was Kevin approaching her._

_He stopped right in front of her. He looked...happy._

"_Meg" he said "It's okay. Live your life._

_You can let go."_

Meg woke up in a haze. She couldn't remember what she dreamt. But she felt that something heavy had left her heart. She finally got a good night's rest.

* * *

Meg awoke feeling drowsy but her mind was buzzing. She had accepted Kevin's death. It would be a while before she felt truly together again, but she felt much better. She realised that she would always care for Kevin but she had to continue living her life.

The doorbell rang downstairs. Meg realised then that she was home alone. She answered the door and to her surprise it was Bonnie.

"Bonnie, how are you?"

Bonnie looked the same as Meg. She looked tired and had red puffy eyes.

"I just wanted you to know that the soldiers in Iraq sent Kevin's things home today. There were a pile of letters from you and I wanted to know if you wanted them back?"

Meg was unsure of what to do but she accepted the letters and Bonnie left. It seemed that she didn't want to be in company of a lot of people.

Meg hurried upstairs with her letters and she read them and Kevin's letters in order for the last time. She put them and her picture of Kevin in a shoebox and placed it under her bed.

A sense of release swept over her. She was ready to leave the house. Meg had a shower and put on her usual clothes and left the house for a walk. As the cool air hit her face, Meg felt slightly more human. She started walking and spotted a boy who looked

around 17. He had sandy blonde hair and smiled at Meg as he walked past her. He turned around and called out

"Hey, you dropped your hat!"

Meg turned to see the boy holding her hat. It blew off in the strong wind and she didn't even notice

"Thanks a lot. My name's Meg"

"No problem. My name is Anthony. Do you mind if I walk with you?"

Meg smiled and nodded and walked away to a new chapter in her life.


End file.
